Venous leg ulcers (VLU), which are sometimes called varicose or stasis ulcers, result from damage to the valves in the veins of the legs, leading to raised venous pressure. VLUs have a multi-faceted negative effect on the health and wellbeing of patients. Physical symptoms include pain and immobility, which in turn, may lead to sleep disturbance, lack of energy, work limitations, frustration, and a lack of self-esteem.
The main treatment has been the application of compression to minimize edema or swelling. Compression treatments include wearing compression stockings, multi-layer compression wraps, or wrapping an ACE bandage or dressing from the toes or foot to the area below the knee. Other wounds may also be experienced on limbs of a patient.